1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an extreme ultraviolet light generation device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, along with miniaturization of a semiconductor process, miniaturization of a transfer pattern in photolithography of a semiconductor process has been developed rapidly. In the next generation, fine processing of 20 nm or smaller will be demanded. As such, it is expected to develop an exposure device by combining an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light generation device that generates extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light having a wavelength of about 13 nm and reduced projection reflective optics.
As EUV light generation devices, three types of devices are proposed, namely an LPP (Laser Produced. Plasma) type device using plasma generated by radiating laser light to a target material, a DPP (Discharge Produced Plasma) type device using plasma generated by electric discharge, and an SR (Synchrotron Radiation) type device using orbital radiation light.